narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shintai Uchiha
| kanji = 真諦 | romanji = | other names = Red Prince (朱の王子, Ake no ōji) | image = | birthdate = August 19 | age = 12-13 16-17 | gender = Male | height = 149.8-151.2 cm 169.2-170.3 cm | weight = 40 kg 60 kg | blood type = B | clan = Hyūga Clan Uchiha Clan | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Water | affiliation = Reikaigakure Ishigakure | occupation = | team = | partner = | family = Shinzui Uchiha (Father) Nakano Hyūga (Mother) Shintoshi (Brother) Shino (Brother) Shinoka (Sister) Shinzō (Brother) Shinami (Sister) | rank = Chūnin | classification = Sensor Type | reg = | academy = 9 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Sharingan | tota = | beast = |unique traits= Can absorb chakra Body does not produce any scent | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Ninjutsu: Assisted Sealing Dispatch Chakra Suppression Technique Debris Waltz Rasengan Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique ( , ) Quickstep: Snake Fang Disturbance Strike Bukijutsu: Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Metalwork Fire Release: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Temper Fire Release: Thousand Cherry Blossoms Earth Release: Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Rending Drill Fang Whac-A-Mole Technique Wind Release: Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique Genjutsu: Sharingan Taijutsu: Piercing Foot Sensory: Sensing Hexagram Seal | tools = Flash Bomb Explosive Tag Shuriken Launcher Chakra Knife Kunai Military Rations Pill Crossbow Sealing Tag Wire Strings |}} (真諦, Shintai) also known as the Red Prince (朱の王子, Ake no ōji) is the son of Shinzui Uchiha and Nakano Hyūga. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Shintai displayed natural almost subconscious talent and mastery of chakra control and flow, to the point where was able to unconsciously suppress and even alter his own chakra as an infant, to all the way up to his prepubescent days; leading to even a legendary shinobi such as Shinzui Uchiha greatly underestimate both his skill and sheer volume of chakra. While in comparison to his parents, who were naturally blessed with copious amounts of chakra, what Shintai possessed as a kid was insignificant but was still drastically more than all other academy students. By the age of nine, he was able to create five solid clones and perform the Uchiha's famed Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in succession, which is more of a result of his skill with chakra control mitigating the loss of chakra and releasing a very controlled amount rather than raw potency. Even as a genin, his chakra control was so inherently impressive that he could condense hand seals for performing certain techniques and was even identified by his own mother, Nakano Hyūga as a potential genjutsu type, due to his natural knack for chakra flow, control and ability to identify and dispel genjutsu whenever its cast. The Byakugan, which in the hands of an Ōtsutsuki clan member is known for increasing the range of any genjutsu cast by the user still failed to catch him in one, although, this is likely because Nakano was only using low-level illusions against her son while training him but is still an impressive feat, nonetheless. Agility and speed have always been tied to Shintai's main arsenal, as he prefers using taijutsu in combination with his bukijutsu skills to take on an opponent rather than jumping straight to ninjutsu. Also since his philosophy as stated by the boy himself, revolves around, "move more, get hit less" Shintai is partially self-taught in terms of actual taijutsu skills, although, he did study the Gentle Fist style through texts and watching his sisters spar, he has rarely tried to learn it himself. He only learned the basics as a part of his Shinobi kumitite lessons and then further refined them under his Jōnin sensei, however, what his master was more concerned about was increasing his physical speed, as well as chakra-enhanced speed. Even before becoming a genin, he would play a game of parkour train with his friends, where they would scale the city on the moving train and jump from the top of one train to another, etc. thus showing early signs of high agility. Shintai on his feet, while using a weighted vest and ankle weights have been shown to be fast enough to catch up to the Spirit Express (元気快速, Genki Kisoku) of Reikaigakure which certainly moves in excess of seventy six meters per second without even breaking a sweat. As a genin, he would far surpass this speed, being able to sprint through all of the privately owned section of the Reikaigakure fields in less than two seconds despite it exceeding 300 yards in length, if one were to run straight through it. As dancing and showbiz became more a part of the culture, Shintai took part in what could be only described as a form of tumbling, tricking and graceful rhythmic dance which only further adds to his coordination, balance, grace and overall dodging skills. Removing his weights leads to an increase in speed, both in terms of his reaction, travel speed and the speed of his kicks, this increase has always been remarked as highly impressive and was stated to multiply what was seen as his base speed by nearly three times. Shintai would then continue to hone his speed and evasion skills for another year, until the chūnin exams, at which point, most of his opponent(s) had difficulty tracking him with their eyes, let alone being able to tag him with their weapons and fist. While during the three weeks till the final round had him focus more on building up his physical strength, endurance and chakra reserves, there was some implied vague increase in his speed and reaction time. During his final round, he was able to dodge and counter each and every single shuriken hurled at him using the Sound Shuriken technique at a distance of less than 10 feet. While the true extent of his physical strength remains unknown, he is at least been shown to be strong enough to kick down a door with its hinges off without difficulty and overpower as well as later on throw a wrestler, who was substantially larger than him; though, he uses technique for the latter instead of brute strength. However, when angered by Yoin, he punched the Otogakure shinobi so hard that it not only knocked his tooth out but also knocked him out cold; with Yoin later on stating that Shintai also partially fractured his jaw. This combined with the fact that he has been seen wielding recurve bows with a draw weight of over 150 lbs, wielding a giant sword which should easily weigh around 300 lbs, blocked an incoming punch from another Sound shinobi, gives a good gauge of his strength. It is blatantly stated that he can move faster than 777 miles per hour, even without requiring him to remove his weights or using chakra to further amplify himself. With his weights removed, he is able to speeds just above one thousand miles per hour, at which point even other Chūnin-level fighters start having problem with him, as his striking speed would be even greater than that, due to Shintai being able to simply punch and even kick much faster than he is able to move and run. After being promoted to the status of a Chūnin, he only takes part in a short spar against his own mother and then against Shino, who teaches him the Quickstep: Snake Fang Disturbance Strike, that he makes more effective by further training his body to be slightly faster and maintain it for longer, which when combined with his two-tomoe Sharingan which already increases his dexterity and aim-dodging skills, makes him a terrifying opponent, physically. In his spar against his father, he casually cover a distance of a little over two miles in just under 9 seconds while barely trying or using body-flicker. With spirit flicker, he is able to temporarily increase his speeds to the levels of highly skilled Tokubetsu Jōnin who have an expertise in taijutsu and are known for their combat and travel speed. He is also able to leave several seemingly tangible images of himself, once he removes his weights. During the time, which is commonly referred to as the "timeskip period" as in where Shintai was training, he had already reached the point where his reaction time was less than that of a millisecond and could now move as fast as 1,350 miles per hour without needing to remove his weights, though this is also the point where diminishing returns start hitting him, since now removing weights would also result in a difference of less than 26%. His strength had also increased to the point where he could through a kunai straight through two mud wolves without him requiring to infuse chakra. This combined with the fact that his chakra reserves had only grown since then and he had attained a fully matured three-tomoed Sharingan classified him as a high B-class threat. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation .]] By the age of 13, Shintai was able to use at least three different nature transformations, with them being fire, earth and wind. Although, since he can cast and resist genjutsu both with and without his Sharingan, he does have access to Yin Release. Bukijutsu Sharingan Intelligence Trivia * Shintai's name (真諦) when translated means "essence" in Buddhism or "ultimate truth". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fire Release User Category:Wind Release User Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Sharingan User